


Flights of Fancy

by SwordsAndSongs



Series: Dragon and his Hunter [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Not Human, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Blood and Injury, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dragon Fucking, Dragon sex, Dubious Consent, Fallen Angels, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW Art, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulging, Wings, let me know if i missed any tags lmao, monster fucking, someone gets stabbed but it's not graphic, starts off consensual but becomes a bit dubious later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs
Summary: Atem is just a dragon hunter rolling through town, looking for a fuck. Kaiba is an angel with wings of silver, looking for a quick Fall.. what could go wrong? Well, when there’s nothing but a lie to bind you together in the heat of the night, things can get nasty pretty quick. A night spent in a hotel teems with pain, and pleasure, and whatever comes in-between - and a wizard like Atem won't run from the challenge.(Includes nsfw fanart by nnarly)
Relationships: Atem/Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Dragon and his Hunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099136
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Flights of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Art credit goes to nnarly.tumblr.com so please check them out once you're done reading this fic!

Atem was a simple wizard living a bachelor's life. His home was the open road and a tent pitched under the stars, shared around a bonfire with his friends. He was part of a dragon-hunting crew, and they were very good at what they did. Yugi, Jonouchi, Ryou - an elf, a human, and an angel, and each one were essential.

The four went on dragon-hunting missions, brought home a lot of gold, then spent it all on what they wanted most. For Yugi, this meant elaborate armor, puzzles, and games. Jou was a weapons enthusiast, and Ryou... well, no one was really sure what Ryou did. His answers usually involved archaic runes and academic words Atem could barely pronounce.

In Atem's case, all his money was for wine and women - and occasionally men, depending on his mood. His crew knew to leave him be when they got into town, letting him chase his pleasures in peace. Every now and then, he would get himself the exceptional treat of a succubus, saving up his money so he could afford a night with a sex demon.

Tonight, it seemed that he was doing the exact opposite. An angel (a true good one, not even Fallen) was spending money on him. The human-like being was tall, svelte, his bright blue eyes sparkling at Atem every time their gazes crossed. An expensive heated mead was cooling in Atem's hand, and the angel didn't seem quick to let his glass empty.

"Such unusual wings for an angel." Casual, Atem intruded into the other's space, brushing one hand over a sensitive membrane. Instead of feathers and gems, these wings were more batlike, pale blue leather stretched between white ridges. If Atem didn't know any better, he would say this was a demon trying to hide himself as something much more valuable. However, the angel let him touch his wings without flinching or turning pale. A demon would have had a much worse time, as their wings were a sore spot for them. "It's like your maker didn't know what he wanted you to be... how interesting."

The angel just smirked, brushing his hand over Atem's where the delicate skin traced his sharp wings. "Careful. You'll cut yourself... I'm glad you enjoy my wings. There's certainly no other angel alive that can match me."

Atem raised an eyebrow, letting his fingers explore the other's slender wrist. "That's a bold claim. Can you back it up... ?" His skin was cold, but Atem had been expecting that. Demons were the same way.

"Has anyone ever told you that it's foolish to question an angel?" The other replied. But he was still smiling, his face lighting up dangerously at the mention of a challenge. "Silly mortal. I'm surprised you aren't dead already with a tongue like that."

For his part, Atem was wondering how the angel's eyes could look so heavy with lust, yet his soul still be pure. Surely he had already dripped well below the clouds of heaven by now? "I have a lucky streak. The only thing keeping me alive is just how much Lady Luck loves my smile."

"I wonder if she loves it half as much as I do... " The angel leaned in, drawing Atem's hand up to his lips as he spoke. Soft, warmer than his skin, his breath fluttered over the wizard's knuckles, his tongue flicking out briefly as he barely pressed a kiss there. Atem couldn't keep his eyes off of his face, studying where they came together. There was a sharpness, the barest scrape of teeth on his skin.

"We'll have to find out." Atem thanked every god above that his voice didn't crack, his tone staying confident and rough. "Can I get your name, so I know who to blame for my hangover tomorrow?"

The angel smirked, a keen look that was much too sharp for a denizen of heaven. "Just call me Kaiba. And you... ?"

Atem squeezed that cold, slim wrist, and smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest. He was going to watch an angel Fall, and it was because of his cock, giving this beautiful being so much pleasure that it severed the ties between creator and creation. "Atem."

Blue eyes, deeper than the midst of a storm, clouding over with terrifying hunger as he took in Atem's body. "Atem... " He growled, and Atem shuddered, despite himself. "Why don't I show you somewhere to sleep tonight?"

* * *

Atem had heard about angels like this before. When the celestial beings grew heavy from the weight of servitude, deciding to spend their eternity severed from the creator, they willingly let themselves Fall with the aid of humans. These were angels-to-demons with dignity; they could murder a human and get to their destination in the same way, but they preferred letting the experience be a mutual pleasure for them both. Using money, or sometimes honesty, they would let a human take their virginity, wiping them clean of all their holiness and dropping down into depravity.

Atem supposed that's what was happening here, but from everything he had heard, sex with an angel was good, but mechanical. Inexperienced, clumsy, the angels did not know desire until after they had actually Fallen, which could take some time. As erotic as the idea of making an angel Fall was, it was usually a bit awkward, an ethereal experience tempered with humanity.

Kaiba was nothing but ecstasy. He had snagged a bottle of red wine from... somewhere, Atem couldn't remember now. His mind was too weighed down by the buzz, drinking deeply of the dark crimson that bubbled in Kaiba's mouth as they shared the alcohol. It was too sweet, but Kaiba was bitter, his taste close to salt. Atem lapped it down, his senses tingling at the sensation of those rough wings flitting around his body. He was being embraced by those wings, his ass teased and kneaded by lean hands.

Deliriously giddy on the heat flowing between them, Atem's fingers stumbled over pale skin, soothed crumpled fabric, and wandered down to Kaiba's belt. Finding the buckle a difficult puzzle, Atem realized distantly that he was far drunker than he had realized. Kaiba didn't seem to mind, chuckling at his clumsiness as he unwound the belt himself. "Pretty little thing." He purred, removing one hand long enough to take another long drink of wine. "Finish off the bottle for me, I'll get us stripped down... "

Accepting the wine, Atem drank it down without regret, his face flushed even as the rest of his body was exposed to the chill by Kaiba's hands. Those strong, slender fingers did seem to be shaking, but that could just be Atem's shattered sense of balance throwing them both off. He soon found himself naked, protected from the outside air by the warmth of the other's wings.

Kaiba was still completely dressed, a long black undershirt and a thin loincloth lurking below a white kimono. It took him a bit of unwinding to pull it off, and Atem was only too happy to help. Now Kaiba's pale skin was exposed, his collarbones framed by the blank lines of the shirt. Feeling delightfully sacriligious, Atem leaned in, biting his exposed throat with a smile. Leaning his weight in, dragging Kaiba's height to his level, he felt delicate skin break under his teeth. Kaiba let out a feral growl at the situation, his nails suddenly digging in to Atem's hips. The only thing covering him was the undershirt, barely falling to the top of his thighs, hiding his length from Atem's curious eyes.

Atem's mouth was red with wine, and red with Kaiba's blood. It all spilled together, staining white skin and his filthy lips. The angel was the color of fine porcelain, and had been just as shining and precious. Now he was marked, dirtied.

"I can't believe you're still an angel." Atem slurred, wrapping both arms around the other's slender body. Uncertain, Kaiba slowly pried his long nails out of Atem's skin, leaning down to nuzzle his hair.

"You're making it easy not to be one anymore." Kaiba's voice had dropped low, his murmur almost lost in Atem's hair. "Go get on the bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Atem whined in protest, but a quick kiss on his mouth cut him off. The pressure was warm, and rough, satisfyingly wet and anything but chaste. Humming softly, he chased Kaiba's tongue, trying to deepen the kiss. However, the angel broke the contact, giving Atem a little push into his wings. Stumbling back a step, Atem found himself landing on soft leather, the bone ridges pulling out of the way as Kaiba masterfully manipulated his wings to catch Atem.

More turned on then he had ever been, Atem ran one hand down the leather, keeping his eyes fixed on Kaiba's face, hoping for a reaction. "Just stay next to me." He said softly, knowing his full erection was on display for the other to see. Kaiba couldn't quite seem to take his eyes off it, in fact, his pupils dilating as he followed the motion of Atem's hips with rapt attention.

His wings flexed suddenly, and Atem found his weight shifting back to his own feet as the lower part of Kaiba's undershirt tented around his growing erection, nearly slipping off of it. Smirking knowingly, he took a stumbling step back, managing to actually find the bed in his drunken haze. It was a narrow thing, as he nearly dropped to the floor before he made it there.

_Fuck. I'm seriously getting black-out drunk with my only chance to lay an angel. Better get a grip here, or something._

Struggling to sit up, Atem was stirred on by the sound of clothes rustling, and he turned to find Kaiba pulling his robe over his head in a clean, smooth motion. Now all that was left was the sheer loincloth, leaving most of his hips and thighs on display. It was suspiciously full now, and he undid the ties holding it to him with astounding impatience. Looking up during his work, he saw Atem staring. "Close your mouth, you'll catch dragonflies." He grinned, his keen eyes softening a little. Flushing red, the human quickly complied.

His body had been everything Atem imagined, and more. Tightly defined abs rippled down to sleek hips, his thighs packed tight with muscle. His shoulders seemed almost too broad under his clothes, but stripped down, Atem could pick out every defining muscle and line of bone, and it was all beautiful. Seeing that Atem was still staring, Kaiba let his wings rotate forward and cover his lower half, sticking out his tongue as he denied Atem even a glimpse of his cock. "Not yet."

Atem groaned, dragging his own hand between his legs to give himself a few quick strokes. "Hurry up."

"I want to ask you something first." Kaiba's eyes dropped intently to Atem's hand, distracted by the motion. "Huh... do you want to enter me, or let me enter you?"

Atem continued to work his hand over his erection, fondling the head, feeling precum coat his fingers and letting his strokes grow more confident. "I want to fuck you." He replied boldly, shivering at the sensations that were filtering through his wine-sodden brain.

Kaiba's mouth set in a line, but he nodded quickly, as if shaking a grim thought away. "I want to fuck you, too - but that's not a problem. I'm going to focus on you." Keeping his wings wrapped around his body, he drew closer, kneeling on the edge of the mattress. "I just... I really want to fuck you, at least once."

Atem blinked, his hand stilling. He hadn't ever heard a man say that to him before, and a cold chill washed through his buzz. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, just _different_. He had never done anything like that, or even thought about it before. "I don't know... "

Kaiba grabbed his free hand, gently massaging his knuckles. "If you don't want it in the ass, I'll be content with your mouth. I just really need to cum inside you." There was a hard edge of desperation in his tone, and it made Atem shudder again.

"I d-don't know." He repeated, trying to shake his brain into finding some different words. "It's... that would be my first time doing it... like that. I've never even given oral to a guy before, so I doubt I could really satisfy you... " A bit embarrassed now, he shifted in place, his eyes focusing on Kaiba's membrane spread over his lap. How he wished he could get a peek underneath.

Guiding Atem's hand to his chest, Kaiba left it there, reaching out to cup Atem's round face in his own hands. Long nails gently scraped his cheeks, thumbs resting on the edges of his lips. "If you want to wait and do it later, you can have me first." His eyes were rumbling with the promise of a storm, and Atem could sense the hidden frustration under his words. The angel wasn't happy, but he wasn't trying to show Atem that.

A bit frightened, Atem decided that he had better let the angel get what he wanted. Kaiba did say he just wanted to cum inside once, right? That wouldn't take long, if his arousal from earlier was anything to go by. "No, hold on, I'll do it. It'll be a first for both of us, right?" He tried to smile convincingly, but his muscles were astonishingly unresponsive, and he hoped the emotion came through.

Kaiba seemed reassured, but cautious. "Are you certain?"

He nodded, rubbing into Kaiba's touch. The angel really had such sharp fingernails, and he had to work to avoid them.

The cool touch fell off his skin as Kaiba moved away, his wings adjusting to keep his front covered as he rifled through his bag on the floor. His ass was still on full display, and Atem made sure to get a good eye-full while the other pulled out the supplies they would need. Luckily the angel was on top of things, or Atem would be looking at a handful of spit to slick his hole right now.

"Head down, ass up." Kaiba called over his shoulder, grabbing a large flask out of his pouch.

Easing onto his forearms, Atem propped himself up onto his knees, his face flushing bright red as he realized how shameful his position was. Vulnerable, he was on full display for Kaiba to see. Disobeying the tactless command hadn't even entered his mind.

"There you go, beautiful." Kaiba purred, and Atem felt some of the heat in his face ease. This was fine. He was about to do the same thing to the angel soon, and it was better to be mature about this then panicked. They were both adults, about to have a good time.

Closing his eyes as Kaiba came back, Atem could hear every noise that the stopper made as it was pulled out of the flask. Cool liquid traced its way between his ass-cheeks, and he hissed, visibly flinching at the temperature.

Misjudging the gesture, Kaiba immediately reached down with a lube-slicked hand and gave Atem's cock a few soothing pumps. It felt good, leaving Atem's vision spinning momentarily as he tried to find his breath. "You're too tense. You need to relax or this is going to hurt."

He nodded, biting his lip. There was no need to be nervous - _wait_. "Hold on." He hissed, quickly whipping his head back to stare at Kaiba. He needed his attention, right now. "Your nails... they're going to... "

Blue eyes clouded over in confusion, and his tone was harsh with impatience. "What?"

"They're going to shred my ass if you put them in there." He elaborated. Of course a virgin, and an angel, wouldn't know anything about that.

"Oh," Kaiba let out a low huff, but went back to the bag, and Atem heard some more noises. He turned his head in time to see the angel drag a dagger out of its sheath. A few moments later, he had his nails filed down, short and blunt.

"All done." He smirked, putting the dagger back. "Alright, hold still... " Hurrying back to Atem, he rubbed two fingers roughly over his tight rim. Squeezing his eyes shut, Atem tried to relax, tried to enjoy the sensation. He had done this to other men often enough, and they had always liked it. It couldn't be that bad. It wasn't bad, in fact, just _foreign_.

Slow, gradual, a cool finger poked its way inside, invading Atem's body and easing through his mind. Wincing, uncertain, Atem rocked his hips side-to-side, exhaling sharply as Kaiba's finger pushed in too suddenly. "Slower." He snapped, and Kaiba pulled back without a word.

A fresh stream of lube dripped down his body, a few stray trails winding down his thighs. Shivering, Atem felt Kaiba's hand pull back, slicking up before pressing inside again. This time, he could feel his rim being tested, gradually worked open further. A low hum built in Kaiba's chest, gently rumbling through the air. It made Atem's heart pound, almost primal from the ferocity of the sound and the vulnerability of his position. Desperately, he wished he could look into the angel's eyes, watch his irises flood with lust as Atem rutted against him.

His body ached when a second finger joined the first, but Atem didn't complain, letting the pain ease away with their rough motions. The angel was slower with the second finger, but Atem could feel the impatience in his terse silence. There was something desperately carnal here, and his chest filled with heat at the thought of watching the angel's shining brilliance decompose in front of him.

Now impatient, hoping that he wouldn't miss that moment, Atem began thrusting back in earnest against Kaiba's fingers, wincing as they dug deeper inside him. The sense of intrusion soon dissolved into a surprising heat. It was flooding all of his senses, easing his desire in the cautious sweetness. Somewhat comfortable, he cautiously let out a low moan. Kaiba's deep hum intensified, more like a growl than a purr. It was not an angelic noise at all.

A small knot of worry lodged itself inside Atem's throat as the sound thrummed in the air. There were so many little things that were a bit off, and all of them together weren't adding up to an angel. This guy certainly wasn't a demon, however, and the wings marked him as defiantly inhuman. What else could something so pure and shining be? Maybe he just had too much to drink. It wasn't like alcohol and critical thinking to go together.

"I want to put it in." Kaiba's voice interrupted the hum, all sharp edges and wide-eyed desire. "I'm going to put it in your ass... "

Atem's blood ran cold, then hot. He was seriously going to do this. "H-hold on."

"I'll be gentle... at first." The angel vowed, and Atem mouthed a swear as his fingers slid out. His ass felt strange, loose and wet inside.

"Wait." He begged, dropping his knees to the bed. "I want to see your face while we do it."

Kaiba let out a huff of breath, gently running his clean hand down Atem's back. His nails were untrimmed on that hand, scraping across his dark skin and leaving little pink lines. "Alright. How do you want to fuck?"

Atem shakily sat up, shooting the other a confident smile he barely felt. "I want to sit in your lap." He confessed, tracing one finger idly down the line of his wing.

Kaiba blew his bangs out of his face, but they settled back in place. Annoyed, he swiped at them with his clean hand, awkwardly getting them out of his eyes. His motions were clumsy, but Atem attributed that to the copious amount of wine that he had also consumed. "Fine, you little romantic." He smirked idly, but Atem could see the erratic rise and fall that gave away his desperate pants for air. Shoving the pillows out of the way, Kaiba settled against the headboard, making a bit of a fuss about keeping his wings over his hips.

"I'm not really sure it's worth all that." Atem said softly, his eyes drifting over Kaiba's body. The other shot him a questioning glance. "I mean, I've never seen a guy with a big dick try to hide it so religiously. It's probably so small that I don't even need to worry about it hurting me anyway... "

Kaiba's eyes blazed, and Atem felt that delicious tremor running down his spine at the look. The angel was so easy to read. "Then why don't you take a look and let me know what you think." He growled, and Atem leaned towards him eagerly.

"Yes please." He purred. That had been his goal all along.

At first, Kaiba's wings moved gradually, slipping away from his hips and finding ways to fold up beside him. Then, Kaiba seemed to grow impatient, and the whole apparatus flared open, his wings blazing in all their glory. And, between his legs -

Atem choked. There was no way _that_ was going in his ass. It was about as big around as his own wrist. Kaiba was going to need to put it a lot more fingers before Atem could even think about taking something like that. "Holy shit." He gaped, and felt the color drain from his face. As the cool air hit, Kaiba's cock twitched, dribbling precum onto the sheets.

Wings still spread, Kaiba crossed his arms, his mouth crooking triumphantly. "Why don't you come and sit in my lap? I want to get to know that ass of yours a little better... "

His expression was much too smug, and Atem cursed whatever creator god had brought this sassy, impudent angel into existence. That god had to be pretty lenient, or else Kaiba would have Fallen ages ago from just the strength of his attitude. "Sh-shut up, I can take it." He replied defiantly, and immediately regretted it.

Kaiba's predator gaze held him to those words. "Then come get it."

Slinking to his side, Atem straddled his thigh to start, easing his weight onto Kaiba as they slotted together. The headboard behind them seemed to be constricting Kaiba's wings, so there was a bit of wrestling for position as they found a good way to sit that made them both comfortable. All through their sexing and drinking, Kaiba had stayed perfectly cool, but now he was almost room temperature. Any more and Atem was sure that he would be hot to the touch.

"Are you ready for me?" Kaiba challenged.

Atem cursed his own tongue as he found himself replying, "Of course." It was even accompanied by a smirk, scraped together with all the courage he could muster.

The lube was still at hand, and Kaiba poured it over his huge cock, watching Atem's reaction as the viscous liquid dribbled down and stained the sheets. Swallowing visibly, Atem continued to straddle Kaiba's thigh as one angelic hand began to stroke the lube over his full erection. As far as length, it was about average for a man (or angel) Kaiba's height, but the girth was the real problem.

_Maybe I'm thinking about this wrong. I should just relax and enjoy... uh, enjoy the ride._ Atem cursed himself again, just for that thought. _I can do this. I'm sure it will feel amazing once we get started._

"Come here." Kaiba's voice was low, holding a hard edge that made Atem's blood sing. Slipping forward, Atem placed his hands on Kaiba's shoulders, and lifted his hips. Now they were face to face, eyes almost on the same level. "Look at you... "

Wet fingers and rough claws traced down Atem's back, marking and staining his skin in equal measure. Entranced by the heat that was flaring between them again, Atem leaned in, locking their mouths together in a short kiss. Kaiba moaned, a surprisingly raw noise, and Atem only pushed forward, letting his tongue lap over the other's. He could taste the salt again, bitter and satisfying to the mouth.

Keeping their wet kiss, Kaiba began slowly fingering him again, sliding in and out with short, choppy strokes. Atem choked at the sensation, his hole clenching briefly before he relaxed and let Kaiba work. There was no way he was going to enjoy full penetration if he couldn't take something as small as his fingers. Nipping Atem's tongue briefly, he pulled away, their breaths mingling in the air. "I'm going in." He warned, and Atem nodded.

"Do your worst." He tried not to think about how small his voice sounded, even to himself.

Kaiba's hand fumbled with his own cock, and Atem couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut as he waited for it, the seconds scraping on. A moment later, something achingly hot and wet was toying with his hole, gently sliding over his skin as it sought purchase inside him. Gripping his ass tightly, Kaiba pulled his cheeks apart with strong fingers, clearing room for his entrance.

Once again, the terrifying thought that it was far too big haunted his mind, and Atem breathed out heavily. Maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe he just needed some more time to get used to this. "Kaiba - "

The syllables had barely left his mouth when he was _breached_ , and that rough cock-head was settling firmly in his entrance. Immediately, Atem's head snapped back, his hands gripping Kaiba's shoulders for his life. The rest of the angel's pale body was cold, but his dick was red-hot inside of Atem. The contrast drove through him, his rim burning as his body tried to accommodate the sudden girth.

"How does that feel?" Kaiba rumbled, looking pleased.

Atem shook his head, biting his lip to hold back a whimper. "Don't move." He hissed, shifting his hips and trying to spread his legs wider. Kaiba had gotten inside him now, so giving up would just be a waste of time. But he was already hitting his limit, groaning loudly as he felt Kaiba's cock twitch.

At least the angel was patient, supporting Atem's body with two rough hands on his hips. "You're pretty." He breathed, studying his expression as he waited for Atem's signal to go deeper. Cursing himself and the angel together, Atem squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his hips an inch, before dropping them back down. That sent a fresh wave of fire blazing through his rim, but it also rubbed against... _something_. Atem's cock suddenly let out a fresh burst of precum at the sensation, the droplets landing on Kaiba's stomach.

Intrigued, Atem did it again, shredding the skin on his lips with his teeth as he made those little motions around Kaiba's cock. Whatever he was doing was filling his stomach and ass with more heat, rippling through his body from a spot that Kaiba's cock seemed to curve right into.

"Huh... " He sighed, dropping his head on Kaiba's chest and wrapping his arms all the way around him. "That's... it's better. You can move a little."

"Mmhm." Kaiba's hands teased Atem's ass-cheeks, methodically squeezing them in slow rhythm. Gentle, he worked his hips into that little spot before going any deeper, sending shivers ramming down Atem's spine.

"It feels so good." He moaned, feeling his cock swell uncomfortably hard. Was he seriously about to cum from his ass?

One of Kaiba's hands found his length, rolling the glans in his palm as he shoved in even deeper. "Looks like I found your prostate." He smirked, giving Atem a squeeze. "Look at you, all fit to burst... "

Before he even had the chance to ask what the hell a _prostate_ was, Kaiba was uncomfortably deep inside, making Atem's insides burn. "Hold on, hold on!" He whined, quickly lifting his body. Kaiba growled at him, and Atem retaliated by digging his nails into his shoulder, rough enough to leave marks. "It fucking hurts!"

"That's about halfway." Kaiba retorted shortly. "You can take the rest of it."

"Not yet." Atem changed their angle back to how it was before, letting Kaiba's cock twitch impatiently against his prostate until his eyes were rolling back into his head. He was seriously on the edge, getting off on the angel. Maybe he would ask Kaiba to cum inside him more than once...

"What a little pleasure whore." Kaiba hissed, driving in deeper again. Atem choked back a groan, but didn't protest this time. The thought briefly flickered through his head that the angel should have Fallen by now; maybe something was missing that he didn't realize. "Taking all the good times for yourself. Bastard."

Atem scowled at him, but couldn't even think of enough words to tell him off. His mind was melting, his deepest parts suddenly invaded by another man's length. Massive, he could even see it, his stomach fitting tightly around the brief outline of that huge cock-head as it shoved in and out of him. Kaiba set an easy rhythm, and Atem's hips had no choice but to follow it as they worked against each other.

Slicked with sweat and precum, Atem could feel his own dick working against Kaiba's stomach. Throwing his hips forward, he worked into that sensation, hearing the angel's breath catch in his throat at the sudden change in their angle. "Atem - !"

It was more of a whisper than anything else, but it still made his ears burn, delighted in the strangest way to hear his name on someone else's lips. Well, not just any someone... Kaiba. He had wanted Kaiba to say his name, to look at him with those perfect blue eyes until they were both singing their pleasure. The angel was surprisingly rough, and willful, but he was so pretty. That was all Atem needed to focus on; how much pleasure could he wring out of those rough hands, that throaty voice?

After he Fell, would his eyes even be blue? Atem wondered about that. Kaiba seemed strangely resistant to losing his brilliance. However, his pupils were clouded with lust, softening all the edges of his cold expressions. Closing his eyes and leaning forward, Atem buried his head in Kaiba's chest as he lost himself in the rougher, quicker pace Kaiba was rushing them into. His whole cock, base to tip, had finally found its way into Atem's hole, deeper than he had realized was even possible. He loved it, rolling his hips harder into the tight thrusts, forcing Kaiba deeper and hearing them both groan in unison around the feeling.

Unexpected, the rough texture of leather wings rubbed down his arm, causing Atem to shudder. Kaiba felt it, his eyebrows lifting up with a knowing smirk. Wrapping both wings around the mage, he gently caressed his body, careful to keep his fragile skin away from the white scales and ridges of bone. They were too sharp, and could easily leave Atem covered in scrapes. But the skin stretched in-between was smooth, surrounding Atem in a warm, second embrace. "How is that... ?" He murmured.

Atem nodded quickly, reaching up one hand to stroke down a line of silver-blue leather. "It's good." He said the words into Kaiba's skin, the noise almost choked by a rough thrust that left him reeling. His cock spasmed, swollen red and close to bursting as his body rode into the warm pressure of Kaiba's wings. They were rough against him, the scales clinking together as they rubbed behind his body. He was protected by their blue expanse, gently flicking over him. "I'm so close... "

Deep in his chest, Kaiba rumbled, his wings trembling as he resisted the urge to flap them excitedly. "I'll make you cum your brains out." He hissed, slamming up into Atem's depths. Kneading supple hips in his claws, Kaiba flooded Atem with sensations, forcing his breaths into a staccato beat.

"Yes." Atem gasped, biting down on Kaiba's shoulder to resist a loud whine. It barely helped, his noise choked and echoing in the small room. Kaiba did nothing to quiet him; in fact, he grabbed Atem's cock, stroking it roughly as he scrubbed against Atem's sensitive spot again and again. "Kaiba - !"

He had meant it to come out low and seductive, but he had already lost himself, the words almost a scream as his body filled with heat. The world melted into bright stars, his senses staggering as he came, draping Kaiba's skin in thick ropes of hot semen. Clinging hard, Atem realized he couldn't put words to this intensity, the heat radiating from Kaiba's huge dick as it rearranged his insides almost knocking him senseless.

The first thing Atem noticed when he came down from his high was the sandpaper-smooth rush of wings on his skin. He was still being held, braced upright by the skilled touch of wings surrounding him. The next sensation was _smell_. Kaiba smelled like an animal, the papery musk of a snake, or the clinging lust of dragon-smell hanging over ancient treasure. Inhaling deeply, Atem tried to catch his breath, his instincts suddenly alert at the scent. He knew it all too well, as a dragon-hunter. He knew, all too well, that no angel would ever give off such a bestial scent.

Struggling to hold himself together, Atem kept his body limp, not letting Kaiba realize that his thoughts were jumping all over the place. He was a dragon-hunter, wrapped in the lethal embrace of a horny dragon. Did Kaiba know how much blood Atem had on his hands? Did he care? Risking a glance upwards, Atem studied his pale face, cursing himself for not realizing what was going on sooner. Feeling his look, Kaiba smiled down at him, his lips parting slightly to reveal - fangs. Despite himself, Atem met that smile, his mouth twitching to follow its curve. Dragon or not, Kaiba felt _good_ , and he looked even better.

Turning his head back down to hide his face, Atem chewed on his lip and considered his current situation. _I'm seriously fucking a dragon. I'm going to get cummed in by a dragon. A fugging... dragon. I shagged a dragon._ His thoughts slurred, words lost in the buzz of the wine from earlier. It was so hard to think!

From now on, he was going to be a lot more cautious with his potential partners before getting sloppy drunk - assuming he survived this encounter. What if the dragon was just using him before punishing Atem for what he had done to the dragon's species? His mind tripped between thoughts, uncertain of where to go from here.

It was a bit of an elaborate seduction if Kaiba's intentions were to kill. Surely he would have done that by now if had blood in mind. Maybe it was just coincidence that the horny beast had picked the only wizard at the bar who regularly murdered dragons as his occupation of choice. Maybe Kaiba was just here for a good time. Maybe Atem was just thinking this through too hard.

Head spinning and confused, Atem's turmoil was blasted out of his mind when Kaiba took their rocking rhythm to a new level. Now those fierce hips were savaging him, that huge cock showing through his stomach as his back arched despite himself. "Kaiba!" Atem gasped, his overstimulated body protesting the hard pace. "W-wait... "

His only response was a feral growl, and a fresh burst of fear throbbed in Atem's chest. He had made a huge mistake. The thick scent of dragon was only growing stronger, changing subtly as the other chased his release. This was the first time that Kaiba had lost control over his human form, his true self slowly slipping out. Atem had to wonder if the other could completely lose it - and what that would mean for the human if he was still wrapped around the dragon's dick.

However, there was absolutely no way for him to escape, boxed in by rough wings and the wet noises their bodies made as Kaiba forced himself inside, deeper and deeper. Caught up in the foreign sensation and the drunken buzz, Atem moaned, throbbing and clenching around Kaiba's massive girth. He was terrified, but he was being fucked so thoroughly, satisfied beyond his wildest imaginings. There had never been another man inside him before - or dragon - but if it always felt so mind-numbingly pleasing, then Atem might get hooked.

Kaiba's eyes were bright, boring straight into Atem as he picked up the pace. Harder, faster, stealing every breath from Atem's throat as he tried to keep up. His body trembled, exhausted and worn out from the rough fucking and orgasm he had already sustained. "K-kaiba... " He choked, his thighs shaking. Heedless hands braced on his hips, gripping hard as his intimate parts were invaded over and over again.

Atem was supposed to be sick from fear and wine, running from the beast that was using him like a whore. Instead, he was gripping the dragon's neck and arching his back, calling out that name over and over again. His fingernails broke Kaiba's skin, scratching blood down this fragile body. The other didn't care, a relentless thrum purring out of his chest in a way that Atem had only associated with his prey before. Silver wings crushed Atem closer, leaving scrapes of their own as the scales rubbed sharp against his skin. Already overwhelmed, the sharp pricks barely registered in Atem's mind as his body dripped sweat, blood, and cum.

Kaiba was terrifying, and beautiful, everything Atem had put to an end with his own hands. Surely the hunter wasn't allowed to enjoy this now.

Straddling Kaiba's lap and moaning his name to the ceiling, Atem could see the moment when the lust took over the dragon's eyes. All the keen intellect was gone, replaced by the dark, attentive pupil of a hunting animal. Every one of Atem's motions was tracked and registered, mating instincts fed and starved by churning hips. Sucking in a labored breath, Atem realized that the other's length inside him had expanded, stretching his asshole in a way he hadn't experienced before.

A slow wave of panic washed through Atem's wanton moans. What if Kaiba completely lost it inside him, expanding to his true form? Would he even be able to survive something like that?

There was no way. His body would break. His rim was already burning, and he shortened the rolls of his hips to try to stop Kaiba from working even deeper in. Anything more than this and he would go insane.

"I can't- Kaiba... " He whined, shoving one hand against the dragon's chest. The dragon shifted their bodies, surging forward inside of Atem. Writhing and powerless, Atem's body arched back against the mattress as he was shoved down, his legs flailing as Kaiba's wings lifted out of the way. Now he was on his back, gripping the sheets as the dragon lay over him in a far-too-intimate missionary.

Spreading his legs wide, Atem stared at those iridescent scales as they flashed and waved over them, his shoulders pinned by Kaiba's rough grip. Every kind of obscenity he had ever learned were cascading from his throat, babbled in a dialect that no one alive could understand. He was getting fucked by a monster. Kaiba had not lost any of his faint luster, or the whirlwind of energy that had first drawn Atem to him; but now there was something feral and terrifying that throbbed beneath that beauty, knowledge that beat into Atem with every hard thrust.

_I should have at least noticed the fangs. Was I seriously that blind?_

Bared teeth gleamed down at him as the dragon's orgasm filled Atem's ass. His cum was steaming hot, and there was far too much, thick and wet and dribbling all down Atem's thighs. He shuddered, and Kaiba's deep-set hum turned into a moan, far more animal than human. Just for a moment, he lost himself in the pleasure, head buzzing with the heat and taste of Kaiba.

As the semen cooled thickly against him, and Kaiba's fingers tightened bruises into his skin, Atem's senses went on the alert. Forcing himself to focus on the dragon's mana, his magic energy, Atem searched its depths for more information. It was tumultuous, fighting to stay bound around Kaiba's human form as his heat filled Atem's core. From thigh to chest, his insides were covered in sticky silver cum, choking his words and overwhelming his nerves.

_I didn't even check his mana before?_ Atem tried to berate himself mentally, but his little punishment was drowned out by the warmth flooding him, the strong scent of dragon both easing him and putting him on edge. _How stupid am I?_ However, he knew that the fault was all Kaiba's. Those pure eyes and shimmering wings had played an angel's part far too well, dragging Atem's senses under the strongest spell in all of time: desire.

Pure, unfiltered want. It was staring back at him in Kaiba's eyes as those animal hips kept thrusting inside him, rough and oblivious to Atem's protests, his shouts for mercy and the tears that had sprang to his eyes. If he had been on the brink of insanity before, now he was tipping over it, unable to cope with the force of nature that was wildly taking him on those stained sheets.

If Kaiba was still trying to keep his true nature hidden, he wasn't doing a good job of it. Scraping claws shoved Atem's weak thighs into the air, supporting his weight as Kaiba continued to ravage his gaping hole. The musky scent of monster was only growing stronger, leaking from the massive puddles of cum that poured out of Atem with each thrust. Kaiba was still cumming, and he was still thrusting hard, kinking Atem's spine on the mattress. Their eyes had locked, and, even as Atem's vision blurred from tears, those blue eyes didn't waver. "I can't take it. Kaiba, please, I can't." He whined loudly as his body protested the agony, praying to whatever god he could think of to save him. Heaven knew he couldn't do it himself.

If his partner heard him, he didn't give any indication, his nostrils flaring and puffing smoke as Atem tore the sheets. There was no way that this monster ravaging him was anything but a dragon, one of the winged masters of the elements, those strongest of all the gods' creations.

From the intensity of the smell, Atem assumed that the other was in heat, as he had never encountered anything like this before, even when locked in a battle to the death with such a marvel. Of course he had stumbled into mating dragons before in his career, and there were scrolls in libraries that preached about the dangers of a dragon in heat. Wild and frenzied, it was liable to try to mate with any living creature it could find. With smaller dragons, that just made it an easy kill. A dragon like Kaiba, who had enough strength to transform into a humanoid form, was a huge danger if he went wild.

Atem should have been focusing his magic, looking for a weapon or a way out. His hunter's mind was already spitting up all the pertinent knowledge it could find on the situation, seeking solutions. Instead, he was shamefully screaming his desires at the ceiling, scratching Kaiba's arms and back as he clung uselessly to the other's trembling body. White fangs cut into his flesh, savaging his neck, trailing red down his chest and throat. Kaiba seemed to take a savage pleasure in wounding Atem's body, his eyes gleaming as he drew back with a throaty gurgle.

"It hurts... " Atem struggled, grabbing a fistful of Kaiba's hair and tugging on it. The dragon's head turned, snapping at his arm before they even had time to register the motion. Atem set his feet in the mattress, choking on a groan as the pain radiated up and down his nerves. _He's going to kill me, probably not even on purpose._

The relentless slap of Kaiba's cock inside his ass didn't cease as the dragon began to lap up the bloody cuts, his expression caught between animal lust and human remorse. It was an odd look that dipped into the uncanny valley, making Atem shudder. He hadn't even noticed before how bad the dragon was at emoting, and how clumsy he was with his hands. Kaiba had gotten him drunk for a reason.

A guttural sound between a moan and a complaint shuddered through Kaiba's body, stopping the feral thrusts for a moment. Atem took deep, desperate breaths, surprised by the motion. Slowly, he pulled back, emptying his ass of Kaiba's girth. Kaiba didn't stop him, so he sped up, trying to squirm backwards and away. Frozen in place, little shudders racked up and down Kaiba's spine as Atem worked his way off of his cock. He didn't even try to stop the human, more preoccupied with - _what_?

Atem wasn't going to wait around to find out. Struggling against the massiveness inside him, he felt cum dribble out of his ass, hot and steaming gently in the coolness of the night air. Taking desperate breaths as his own emptiness gaped, he inched back towards the mattress's edge.

Kaiba's wings stirred up a storm, whipping the tattered sheets and ruffling Atem's sweat-soaked hair. His dick suddenly slipped out of Atem with a wet pop, and the human swore loudly at the surprise exit. "Fuck, Kaiba!"

The dragon growled, and Atem felt rough scales scrape down the length of his thigh. It couldn't be his wings, because they were still waving around them. Chilled, Atem looked down, scared of what he would find. It was the dragon's tail, almost as long as Kaiba's torso, rippling and reflecting light off every different scale. Kaiba was losing control of his disguise, and didn't even try to hide it. He was so lost in it all, in Atem. The emergence of the tail had been what made him lose his focus, but now he was back in it, his hunter's look focused on Atem's body.

The monster's eyes were bluer than any sky Atem had ever seen, piercing the night with their gleam. Confused at his sudden freedom, Atem scrambled back, rolling off the bed to land on his feet. This was his chance to get out. As soon as his toes touched the bare floor, Kaiba's tail whipped forward, stinging the back of his knee. Atem stumbled, but one wide wing swung around to catch him just before his body hit the floor. Sprawled out on the leather, he glanced back at the dragon, heart pounding. _What the hell was that?_

Before he could move away, Kaiba pounced on him, his lithe body wrapping around Atem and pinning him to the floor. Wrapped up safely in the fold of his wings, Atem felt Kaiba's cock tease at his entrance, swollen and dripping precum. A little gasp escaped his lips as it was suddenly shoved in, breaching him once again. His back arched, and Kaiba hummed, his chest pressed against Atem's shoulder-blades. "F-fuck." He cursed as Kaiba began shallowly thrusting into his prostate, merciless and intense.

Atem breathed out hard, his nails scratching down Kaiba's wing as he choked down a moan. He felt paper-thin and frail, powerless against the rough kiss of Kaiba's swollen cock-head inside him, ramming over and over again. Instead of the soft touch of fabric and feathers holding him up, he was being wrapped up by sandpaper wings, scraping down his skin with all the warmth of a campfire. Kaiba's hands were uncertain, but held him close, soothing his mind back into consciousness.

A blood-crowned bite sank into his neck again, sharp with pain. Kaiba seemed to enjoy the taste of his blood, humming deep inside his throat as Atem's head tipped back. This time, it felt good, his perfect pleasure brought out by the kiss of cock and gentle wings curling around him. At this angle, Kaiba was still hitting his prostate, his vision spiking with lightning every time his wet heat brushed against it. Spine tingling, his stomach filled with heat as his dick swelled up under Kaiba's assault. Pain was just the bittersweet aftertaste of pleasure, and even his fear was forgotten for the moment. He was melting, his bones turning into jelly as Kaiba looked for another orgasm inside him.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming." Atem whined, but if the dragon heard him, he gave no acknowledgement, his rough thrusts pushing Atem over his edge far too quickly. Reeling, his whole vision flashed white and black as his stomach filled with heat, his reluctant climax flowing through him. At the height of his thoughtless pleasure, Kaiba sunk in to the base, his whole cock nesting inside and distending Atem's stomach.

A second wave of pleasure took Atem from loud moans to sudden silence, his body forgetting how to breathe as his cum splattered across Kaiba's silver-blue wing. Relentless, the rutting beast kept him there for an eternity, his mind suspended by the glare of the scales's light reflecting in his eyes. It was so good, his thoughts lost in the noises of their bodies sliding together.

When he breathed again, he was crying, tears dripping down to join the puddle of cum dripping down the other's wing. His ass was burning hot, his thighs sticky with cum and precum, shaking far too much to even support his weight. Kaiba smelled like smoke and musky heat, a predator's mating rut holding him tight against Atem with every thrust.

"Fuck me." Atem sobbed, knowing that it didn't make a difference either way. He was trapped here until Kaiba's heat had run its course - or the dragon put an end to him with a stray swipe of his wing, or a fierce bite that went too far. Every moment of his life, he had needed to be in control, to be the strongest. Now, he was just a leaf in Kaiba's wind, trapped in his shelter. Those body-bending thrusts that made his innards ache were a forbidden pleasure that threatened to end him at any time.

Had it been minutes, or hours? Atem didn't know. His knees gave out, dropping him to Kaiba's wings underneath the onslaught. He hadn't wanted to orgasm, but his body had not been in his own control for a long time.

Without a noise of warning, Kaiba climaxed, his hips stuttering and pumping semen inside Atem's still-dripping ass. The human let out a hoarse squeal, clawing his wings and spasming around that spurting cock. He felt uncomfortably stuffed, his stomach swelling up before the pressure was too much. Thick, gummy liquid splashed down his thighs, puddling at his feet. There was still so much inside him, his mind buzzing with the thought of Kaiba filling him again.

Grunting and huffing, Kaiba rolled Atem onto his side, not finding even a shred of resistance. Atem was lost in his own pleasure and pain, his stomach churning as his body continued to be wrecked. One rough claw held Atem's leg in the air, giving Kaiba access to his deepest insides. Leather and scales slipped under Atem's body, the cum-covered partition of wing whisking away from Atem to cradle him in a cleaner junction. Settling his tail around and between Atem's legs, Kaiba wound him close. Sucking in air, Atem barely felt Kaiba's breath on his neck, stirring his hair. Little pricks of goose-flesh stood up along his skin, his body shuddering in response.

It felt oddly intimate, but Atem tried not to get used to it. He wasn't screwing with a lover, but a beast whose instincts and passions were stronger than its rationality. Kaiba's mating heat was a terrifying pillar of insanity that Atem had become twisted around, his body too weak to escape. He tried not to think about how much his own heart was pounding, barely withstanding the fullness inside him, the rough scrapes that lit his nerves on fire.

The intimate farce that left him reeling was only getting more powerful, a terrifying swell that found its shape in Kaiba's cock, neatly outlined against his stomach's curve. In this position, Atem could watch it reshape him, his body marked with blood and sweat as he contained the flood of heat. In and out, his stomach swelled and loosened, skin stretched taut with each pulse. He was a measly human vessel for the dragon's lust, filled and dropped. There was no way he would ever seek this feeling out again, or even let Kaiba live after this. He was a dragon hunter. If he had even half his wits about him then the dragon's throat would already be cut.

But instead, Atem was trying to breathe, his eyes trapped by the hypnotic roll of Kaiba inside him, the other only growing more dragonish as their bodies came together again and again. It was a dragon's paw that held Atem's leg in the air, baring his depths for Kaiba. A cold, rough tail flicked against Atem's cock, making him moan at the sudden snap. The fangs that breathed down his chest were longer, and that breath was scented with smoke.

"I know what you are." He moaned, his head tipping back. His fate was no less inevitable for it, Kaiba's heartless pounding only exacerbated by the way his body changed. Lithe hands swelled and shifted into white scales, gripping Atem's tiny, crushable body. Squeeze too hard and he would lose his leg. The lengths of roping tail grew even longer, Kaiba's bipedal body changing into something less human. His arm still supported Atem's head, but now that arm ended in 4 claws and a bony, spurred elbow.

Blue eyes stayed the same, but there were many more teeth now hovering over Atem's face, the dripping fangs of a predator's maw that were always ready to kill and feast. The human gasped, scared of a monster's face - but a slippery forked tongue rippled across his lips, forcing inside his mouth. Uncertain, Atem warbled around the taste of salt, his rim burning as he felt Kaiba grow to full size... _inside him_.

Pale blue and silver wrapped around him and filled him on the inside, his mind wandering lost among the bright colors. He was gone, his body protesting in pain against the sudden intrusion. Loose and boneless, his thighs barely straddled the base of the dragon's cock, his whole body far too full at the sensation. Kaiba growled low, his tongue thrumming in Atem's mouth, and he could feel the lowest register of _concern_ in the noise, and in the air. He couldn't talk anymore, but he had magic. Their mana was practically joined, their souls humming in unison despite Atem's flailing attempts to extricate himself from the silver chains.

Blue and violet eyes met. "I can't." Atem pulled back, choking, his face dripping with Kaiba's saliva. As a human, Kaiba's girth had been about as wide around as Atem's wrist. Currently, he felt like he was sitting on two of his own arms, shoved in to the shoulder and working even deeper. Any more and the dragon would be inside his lungs - at least, that was how it felt.

Kaiba pulled back, just a little, and Atem groaned loudly, his entire body feeling the ease. His stomach was bloated, muscles stretching over the shape of that huge cock-head. Confidence, a smug sense of euphoria, blinding lust - they were all rolling over Atem like waves, the unfiltered emotions of a dragon in heat. Strongest of all was the lust, a need to fuck, to breed, to survive and inflict his seed in the world. Overcome for a moment, Atem struggled to breathe, his cock twitching between his legs. Every part of Kaiba was huge and overpowering, his self-satisfied sense of self begging Atem to get lost in the heat, to just forget his body and get _fucked_.

Holding on to his brief wish to survive, Atem wriggled away from Kaiba's excited thrust, stilling him with a frantic kick to his cock. His bare foot almost sank in to the sensitive flesh, throbbing veins pulsing against him. "If you push in, I can't take it all!" He hissed, scraping his fingernails against his wings in an attempt to get his attention. "Go back to your human form!"

Kaiba gave a disgruntled huff, smoke filling Atem's lungs briefly as he coughed for air. Inching in delicately, Kaiba took the chance to get inside him once again.

Atem's vision spun from lack of oxygen, his body protesting and burning even as his cock throbbed hard between his legs. _Fuck_ , he liked it when that slender tail-tip flicked against his thigh, or his dick, Kaiba's unconscious motion an unexpected turn-on. He hated the breathlessness and stomach-wrenching churn that was wrecking his world, but even that was just an extension of the dragon's need. In his own way, Kaiba was even taking care of him, the touch of his claws and scales remarkably gentle. Still, the monster was far too deep inside him, invading his body and choking his breaths.

"I can't." Atem wheezed, gripping the other tightly. His scrabbling fingers found purchase in white scales, raw edges digging under his nails. "Kaiba, please, I can't take it. Kaiba!"

His forked tongue rippled down Atem's body, slithering over his chest and lapping up his erection. Atem whined loudly, kicking his legs as Kaiba refused to stop. As slow as he was going, he was still getting deeper, gaining purchase inside Atem. His muscles burned, his thighs trembling and twitching as his stomach shouted its protest. There was no way he could take this. But still, his burning rim twitched and throbbed around that huge girth, as if it was inviting him in even deeper. Disgusted at his own pleasure, Atem threw his arm over his eyes, screaming his protests up at the ceiling as his body refused to crumble, and begged for more. His own lithe form bent around Kaiba's cock, voice hoarse from their churning, writhing fuck.

It was almost worse when Kaiba drew out suddenly, leaving Atem speechless for a moment. Just the tip of his massiveness remained inside, twitching against his rim. His half-covered eyes still drawn to Kaiba's dick, it made him shudder to see all the fluids wrapped around the other's cock. That huge thing had been inside him, and it was going to be inside him again. It was wreathed with thick veins as big around as his fingers and far longer. Spines, delicate curves, and raunchy hollows formed a bloated cock that looked far different from his own. Swollen and flushed, it looked skinless, raw and leaking precum down the twisted turns that carved new lines into Atem. When it was jammed inside him, Atem found himself paying attention to the various feelings, the sharpness that scraped him and the smooth hollows that left him empty. There was no human who could make him feel that, his insides throbbing in time to the dragon's pulsing heart.

A set of shallow thrusts had Atem's prostate throbbing, nailed perfectly by Kaiba's head again and again. Shaky, Atem climaxed again, his thin spurt of semen draping wetly over his thighs and leaving him full of heat. He liked it. He liked being used by this massive thing, satisfying its desires and getting filled by thick, white-hot seed. Drowning in the post-orgasm haze, he didn't protest when Kaiba shoved in deep, as far as the human's body would let him go.

It hurt, of course, and he was still groaning. His face was a mess of spit, his nose running as he cried and coped with the sensations. Kaiba's eyes were pitiless, but the wave of his magic-full emotions crashed over Atem like a wave: animal lust, the need to mate, and a throbbing hint of concern underneath it all. He wanted the human to live - even if just to satisfy himself. Atem refused to look deeper into the emotion, knowing that the depths of it was just disappointing selfishness. Soothingly wet, the dragon's tongue ran down his body, cleaning the semen from his legs and cooling down his hot skin.

Atem felt like he was on fire, his body protesting every twitch and thrust from the cock inside him. Kaiba's gentleness was a harsh contrast from the merciless pounding he had inflicted in his human form, even though this was a gentleness of a dragon, still rougher than human cruelty. What had to feel like minute motions of his hips rocked Atem's consciousness to his core, leaving him grasping for scales, claws, wings to grab onto. He sobbed, and wondered how the other was even getting off, knowing he was far too fragile for the other's mating. The animal divinity of a dragon was forbidden from a human, too powerful for his mere mortality.

And yet, wild instincts quelled inside him, heat enough to stop a dragon's fire. Kaiba drew out again, needling his prostate before shoving back in. Loose and spent, Atem lay back limply, his breaths coming too fast. This was real. He was here, in the moment, losing himself in the waft of a dragon's musk and the throbbing of its cock. Slow, deep thrusts left him shaking, his blurring vision transfixed by the sight of his own body being ruined. He would never walk the same. Everything from his chest to his thighs was being stretched and worked open, deeper and deeper for Kaiba's pleasure. It was too late to go back, and Atem had to wonder if this was all he had been made for. His mind was dripping into the gutter of nothingness, his memories of any other time melting away. He wasn't a dragon killer. He was a pretentious human that had tried to defy this pleasure, this animal need from a being that was cruel and gentle at the same time. Cruel, Kaiba broke Atem slowly, and gentle, his cock twitched against the most pleasurable places.

The dragon had made a rhythm out of their bodies, pulling out of Atem's limp entrance before shoving back in, deep and rough, too many times to count. Somewhere in it all, he began to rumble again, the low pulsing throb that was loud enough to fill the room. Despite himself, Atem moaned, the noise bubbling out of his throat and joining the swell of the dragon's pleasure. It wasn't all pain, but he had to wonder if everything good he was feeling was just a mirror of Kaiba's thoughts, amplified by his overwhelming magic. He wasn't sure, the line between them too blurred to tell - or maybe he was just to drunk to know.

_Next time find a dragon to fuck, you pervert._

Kaiba huffed a dragon's laugh in his ear, a wisp of smoke spiraling up to the ceiling between them. The dragon had heard his wayward thought through their joined mana, something that irritated Atem. It wasn't enough for his frail human body to be taken over, but his mind too? Before he could protest either mentally or verbally, Kaiba picked up the pace with shallow thrusts.

His hugeness kissed Atem's insides, his thoughts smothered by the sudden assault. Kaiba's forked tongue had found its way to his crotch, too, teasing his cock between the tines of his tongue. Even this pleasure was novel, his nerves absorbing the gentle massage from either side of his manhood. Fingernails broke on Kaiba's scales as Atem dug his fingers in harder, unable to stand either the good or the bad. Any more and he was going to faint, his chest was already forgetting how to breathe. Merciless, Kaiba continued to thrust and rub inside him, and Atem crowed for pity, for a moment to be himself.

_Soon_. It was an idea more than a word, the hope of it all pounding in Atem's chest. It was probably a lie. He was hoping it wasn't. At least it was a response for once, something that spurred his aching hips into a slow grind. It eased the cramped feeling of helplessness that threatened to choke him, his body working into Kaiba's deep thrusts.

"G-good... " Atem stammered, and he meant it, after everything he had endured.

If Kaiba cared, Atem couldn't tell. The same shallow roll continued inside him, working his depths as the dragon chased his climax. Why it wasn't enough in his human form, Atem would never be able to tell. Did humanity hold him back from his fullest pleasure? In that case, why would he even seek a human at all, given that his dragon form couldn't be satisfied either? Those shallow thrusts that made Atem shudder and break were barely half of Kaiba's fullness. His heat could really be fulfilled just by Atem's little body?

His smooth, insistent tongue was still slicking Atem's cock, enveloping the whole thing with his wetness. Unable to tear his eyes away, Atem watched the dragon's jagged teeth shine just inches from him, protected from their sharpness by the length of his lapping tongue. Under any other circumstance, Atem should have been pleasured to the point of no return, losing himself in the undulating tide of warmth and saliva that marked silver trails down his skin. Instead, he was just taking it in stride as part of the night, scraping his fingers ragged on Kaiba's scales.

"Please, please." He begged, hoping there was some semblance of rationality left for Kaiba to care.

The only answer he got was a rugged breath in his face, pushing his wet bangs out of his eyes. Kaiba's breath smelled like smoke and liquor, still strangely sweet with the wine they had shared. Half-wild, Atem looked to his neck, wondering if the hickeys and wine-stains had carried over to this form as well. Except for where Atem's fluids had obscured his mirror scales, Kaiba seemed pure and untouched, his body clean of any marks. The beast was more like the angel that the human had pretended to be, silver shining in Atem's eyes and beating in his chest. This form was unfettered, free from reality's rules or any reason to die. Invulnerable, unstoppable, piloted by the instincts of a beast with all the power of a god, Kaiba was a _dragon_ , an engine of destruction. His pleasure and triumph was throbbing inside Atem now, reducing him to dust in the folds of his wing.

Atem saw divinity, and he moaned at its coming, his vision flashing with colors he had never seen before. Kaiba was stuffing him with cum, silver running out of his aching hole and filling every cranny of his body. He could almost taste it, that swollen cock-head pulsing and spitting and making the stars shine in his eyes. Wet and writhing, Atem tried to withstand the buzzing euphoria that Kaiba's thoughts were echoing with, but he was too small, already marked all over. Kaiba's cock throbbed, another fresh wave of seed streaming out of him.

Bloody fingers left red trails blooming across Kaiba's scales, and Atem's semen spilled over dusky skin and twisting tongue. His little jet of white disappeared into the predator's jaws as his tongue flicked up and away, a dragon's rumbling moan tearing out of his throat. It wasn't the chesty growls that had shaken the room earlier, but a raw whine that made Atem's spine tingle. He felt that moan with his whole body, tearing him open and echoing his human orgasm. It was strangely satisfying to see the other swallow, knowing that the drips of semen were painting that forked tongue and slicking his throat.

That deep, twitching cock slowly withdrew from the sheath it had made of Atem's ass, rugged hollows and swells tearing new shapes into Atem's insides. Kicking and squealing his protest, Atem barely had the strength left to move his hips, hating the emptying sensation but knowing he needed it to go. It was painful inside and out, too huge for a human to stand. It should have never been inside him, but it had. The encounter was as irreversible as his own fate, tying him up in red strands of forever. He would never lose this memory.

Leaking and dribbling globs of sticky cum, Kaiba's cock was now poised above his hips, but his flood of heat didn't stop. Turning his head away, Atem closed his eyes instinctively, flinching from the heated stream. Silver was dripping from on his skin, running down his aching muscles, full of the wild scent and mana of a dragon. It was a monster's seed, with enough strength to force life into a dragon's egg. Full of the power reserved for the divine, creation, it steamed gently against him. He felt hot and pinned down, weighed by the dragon's lust and the thrum of his moan.

"Ahhh... " He gasped, his fingers twitching against Kaiba's scales. He was lying in a puddle of thick ooze, the dragon's foreign length finally seeming to be spent. It was spasming and shrinking, the hot, swollen-red skin dripping down to rest on Atem's stomach. All of its strength was flooding the human's senses, overwhelming him in an entirely new way. Kaiba's mana felt like caffeine being injected straight into his soul, dragging his aching body along in its fire. He was still spent, with nothing left to give, but the thick semen splashed across his chest and thighs was begging for him to give even more. "K-kaiba... "

The dragon's wild aura had subsided, his head dropping beside Atem as the tension fell out of all the curves of his body. His long tail, so casually tangled around Atem's thighs, flicked weakly, tingling on his skin. A single blue eye cocked sideways, dancing over Atem's cum-splattered body with a strange coolness. There was a sharpness back in his look, the expression he had lost in the fire of the moment.

Atem struggled to lift one arm, resting it on Kaiba's rugged jawline. "I can't move... " He shivered. All of his muscles felt weak, his ass aching and empty with nothing but cum inside him. However, something inside him was starting to change, a thickening sensation as the seed cooled.

Kaiba's wings shifted, letting Atem slide to the floor with the puddle of semen. Unable to resist, Atem let the other's motion carry him down. Slowly straightening and stretching, Kaiba's huge body cast points of light around the room as he clambered to his feet. When standing, he had to crane his neck around the to keep his head from hitting the ceiling, and his breath gently huffed over Atem's face. It was ridiculous. A dragon in a hotel, a dragon buried inside his body.

Was it his imagination, or was the cum inside him getting harder? Confused at the feeling, Atem went to move, trying to clear the mess out of his deepest recesses. Kaiba immediately moved to stop him, his tail wrapping around Atem's arms, threading a knot around them and pinning them over his head. Hissing, Atem glared at him, wishing he could do something, anything! By the gods, he was a wizard!

Every attempt to summon his own mana to attack was stifled by the weight of the cum all over him, stinking of dragon and blasting his mind with Kaiba's desires. Dragon semen was full of magic, but it wasn't a kind of magic Atem could use or know.

The cum was definitely becoming solid inside him now, sealing his ass with its hardness, sticking and filling. It was ridiculously perverse, stimulating Atem's fractured nerves and keeping his ass stretched. He was being plugged up with semen, catching any stray droplets inside him and leaving his hole twitching. "What the fuck... " He groaned, biting his shredded lips and turning his face towards the floor. The silver ooze covering his body did feel thicker, but it was still hot and steaming, keeping its liquid form for now.

His arms were trapped, his magic was sealed, and the dragon was still doing monstrous things to him. Even when he was free, he was still trapped by Kaiba, held down and descending into madness.

Almost soothing, a smooth head reached down to his level, and Kaiba nudged their foreheads together. The dragon felt chill, his smoke-and-wine breath curling across Atem's skin. Once again, Atem had to wonder what Kaiba was even doing. His gentleness was useless, and his desire couldn't be sated here. However, his cool breath still calmed his nerves, the respectful touch doing something to ease his fractured thoughts.

The hardened semen inside him settled into place, his ass quivering around it. He felt loose and stretched out, barely able to clench down on its hardness. Sealed shut, his hole twitched and quivered, the wet seed in his depths trapped inside. If he were a female dragon in heat, this would ensure that his body held Kaiba's child. Instead, it just made him burn and tremble, his knees rubbing together at the odd sensation, which flitted between raw and arousing.

Now Kaiba's tail released, and Atem's arms flopped weakly to the floor. He felt boneless, limp and used. He had orgasmed so many times, and so had Kaiba, the refuse of their fuck covering his body, the bed, the floor. Silver ran red with blood, all Atem's, and a bit too much for his liking.

Exhausted and on edge, Atem had no choice but to depend on Kaiba's mercy. He had been one touch from death the entire time with the dragon, but he would have to take it for even longer. "Kaiba, I need medical attention. You've fucking _ruined_ me."

Scales rang against each other as Kaiba shifted around him and the room. A few bright stars shook loose, shedding off naturally with the motion. Atem knew each one was worth more than its weight in gold, as the best dragon hunters used armor made out of dragon scales. The clacking and clattering had a purpose, because the godly divine of the dragon form lost its scales, a warm hand emerging from his brightness. Lean and clumsy, the human fingers traced Atem's cheek, his body returning to his barely-human shape. His tail, shorter but just as deft, trailed down Atem's thigh, his face impassive. Kaiba had to get back into practice for his human emotions, his eyebrows wriggling a few times as his eyes managed to soften.

Atem couldn't care less. Given the first chance, he would find the opportunity to punch Kaiba in the face, or even take him out. He was usually opposed to mindlessly killing dragons that were non-violent, but he would make the exception in this case. Deceived, trapped, his mana sealed and body broken, Atem would make sure Kaiba understood exactly how he felt.

Kaiba saw the malice in his gaze, and retreated, drawing away from Atem's shaking form. He seemed unperturbed, but it was hard to tell. His naked body lit coldly by the moonlight filtering in through the window, he slowly clambered to his feet, his wings and tail shifting to keep his balance. Testing out his legs, Kaiba managed a convincingly human walk as he made his way to where their travel packs rested on the floor.

Atem refused to let his gaze trail after Kaiba, staring at the floor where the dragon had stood. Those scales that had fallen off of him were still on the ground, sparkling to themselves, but not as bright as before. Would Kaiba take them with him, or were they worthless to him, like fingernail clippings? Snaking one hand out, Atem grabbed onto a little scale, squeezing it in his hand. It was hard and rugged, the edges sharp as the light it cast into his eyes. Squeeze too hard and he would have a scar on his palm.

Kaiba was making a lot of noise, the clatter of Atem's weapons and canteen echoing through the room as he emptied the bags. Sighing, Atem wondered what he was looking for. If the dragon really didn't have some potion or salve to heal him after all this, he really was going to gut the beast. His stomach rolled, his hands were bloody, and his thighs were shaking. He had came so many times, and his thoughts wavered on the razor-thin edge between clarity and madness.

"What the hell is this?" Kaiba finally spoke, a throaty growl that didn't hold a single note of compassion.

"What is what?" Atem called, irritable.

Kaiba stalked over to him, his indignant face looming high above Atem as those blue eyes pinned him to the floor with their blazing intensity. " _This_." He gestured something in his hand, and Atem had to work to focus on it. It was his own weapon, the sign that marked him as a dragon hunter, the dragoner's sickle.

The dragoner's sickle had one purpose. It had a comfortable handle with a grippy leather covering, not easy to lose a hold of in the heat of battle. It was crescent-shaped, curved in such a way that you could sit on a dragon's back, and drive this in under their neck. Smaller scales would shift out of the way, and the point would hook through sensitive nerves, crash through the underside of the beast's jaw, spike the tongue, and rip into the brain. The 'metal' that the blade was made out of was actually dragon scales, and every sickle had a story and a hefty price tag attached.

The member of the team with the dragoner's sickle, called the _reaper_ , had the most dangerous job; while the rest of their hunting crew would immobilize or distract the dragon, the reaper would use the sickle and a grappling hook to get onto the dragon's back and kill it. Dragons had the obnoxious ability to buck reapers into the nearest wall, or roll over and crush the reaper without a thought. It wasn't a job for a rookie, or for the weak.

Atem had a sickle, and Kaiba had his hand on it. He knew what it was, and so did Atem.

The human froze in place, his eyes flicking between the shine of the hook and the fierceness of Kaiba's eyes. "So what now?" He smirked weakly, his mouth crooking around his words. "If you don't tell people you're a dragon, you can't be surprised when you end up with a dragon hunter... "

"You don't understand at all." Kaiba hissed, his claws sinking into the leather grip. "My family died on the ends of blades like this. I watched my parents get... reaped... like they were just another crop for you foolish farmers to gather. And here you are, powerless, with the blood of countless innocents of my kind on your hands."

Atem didn't like this train of thought, and desperately fished for his mana. Surely there was some semblance of a spell he could cook up on the fly? _No good_. All he could smell and taste was the white dragon's magic, his own sense of magic deadened. It was seriously insane how well Kaiba had immobilized him. Thankfully, the sickle seemed to have struck a nerve in the dragon, his eyes distant as he raged. If it had been a more mild anger, Atem would have already been dead.

"You hunters look for money, as greedy as we are for gold. Our gold is to feed our young so they can grow healthy and strong, while yours just lines your pocket and lets you afford another hooker. You take and take from the species that created your world, the dragons who will continue to mold it long after you have died. This city here, where we stand? When I was born, it was a river. I visited this place in this form hundreds of years ago, when it was just a trading post. Now it's a major city on the decline, and the people will move on. It will die, and the rest of humanity will go the same way. You will fight your foolish wars, kill, steal and die. We the dragons will wait until you are gone, so we can take back the land you wizards have stolen."

Kaiba's voice was full of disdain, but the words were recited distantly, like he had learned a script. The eyes that turned back to Atem were anything but distant. "You aren't so lucky. You'll be ended long before your species. This is the victory I deserve."

"Wait." Atem hissed, writhing loosely on the floor. His hips burned, screaming at him to rest and stay still. "You seriously want to call this your victory?"

Kaiba knelt down, his tail whisking across the floor, gripping Atem's ankle tightly in its tip. "If a dragon hunter ends up dead, that's my victory."

Atem's eyes were watering, clogging his throat and cracking his voice. He was going to die. This was really, really where he had to die, his body and magic trapped with 0 chance to escape. Those were his favorite odds. "For a dragon as strong as you, this is a pretty cowardly way to get your revenge. All that talk about being more powerful, and all you can do is fuck me up and take me down when I'm like this. Maybe you're just a coward... "

Silver wings trembled, clacking together in the moonlight. "Damn you." A silver blade rested against his neck, just as sharp as the scale still clenched in Atem's hand. Soft as silk, it stretched across his skin, a hair-string line of blood following it. Kaiba could end him now, stop the hammering breaths that rolled through his throat. It would hurt. Atem would choke on his own blood, perhaps dying in a last few gurgling seconds. If the dragon was cruel, and he was, he would make it take hours.

Atem bit his lip, staring up at Kaiba with defiance in his eyes. He had nothing. Kaiba had already taken everything he could have offered. The only thing he had left to depend on was the mercy of a monster. The gentle grip on his leg, the soothing lap of that huge tongue pleasuring his body, the cradle of silver wings wrapping around him - that had been a lie, shattered by the sickle. From the beginning, it had been nothing but deception, intentions veiled and halos faked for the sake of a body to hold in the dark. But maybe, just for a moment, there had been a truth between them.

For all the barely-contained fury in the dragon's tone, he seemed reluctant to make the killing blow. Atem hung on the knife's edge, covered and filled and holding onto Kaiba.

"Please." He choked, his mouth sticky with saliva and wine.

Kaiba lifted the blade, and it shone. It wasn't as bright as the living dragon, but it still blinded Atem's eyes.

His ear exploded in pain, sensitive nerves shredded as pink smears stained the floor. Atem screamed, his hips jerking off the floor. Kaiba had speared him through the ear, and his sickle was still quivering there, the tip sunk inches into the floor. The dragon's hand pulled away, and it stayed, making Atem cry out in pain.

This last thrust was too much for him, after all the others he had taken. As dangerous as it was, as likely as he would die with his eyes closed, he still slipped into darkness, finding shelter somewhere far away. The sun was rising, and Atem was unconscious, with no one in the room but Kaiba.

* * *

The sun shone in his eyes, blazing bright and tearing through his vision. Groaning, Atem turned his head away from the light, annoyed at how it had interrupted his sleep. He had been having such a wonderful dream about a feast, and an angel with blue eyes....

_Blue eyes. White wings._ The memories of Kaiba's coldness in the moonlight slammed into him like a stone, and Atem immediately sat up, reaching for his mana. This time, it came as soon as he called, a blaze of dark fire in each of his hands. Wherever that dragon was, Atem was going to give him a piece of his mind!

But the room was empty.

He was still in the hotel room, and was lying on the bed. The splattered sheets were on the floor, so he didn't have a blanket. His bag was neatly packed by the door; the only thing missing was his canteen, which was sitting on the bedside table. A low fire crackled in the hearth, and a delightful smell lingered in the air. It wasn't Kaiba's lusty musk, but something vaguely sweet, like a berry picked at the heart of summer.

Mouth dry, he let his magic dissipate, reaching for the canteen. As soon as he dragged it closer, the smell intensified, and he sniffed it curiously. What was this? Had Kaiba left it for him?

_Kaiba..._ His hand drifted to the ear that had been stabbed. It still had a slice in it, a loop of flesh that Atem could cover with a new earring, but it didn't hurt at all. It was like an old wound, closed up after years of healing. His hips didn't ache either, his body responding perfectly to his will. If it hadn't been for the loop in his ear and the strange drink in his canteen, Atem wouldn't have believed Kaiba had been there at all.

Scanning the room, he looked for any sign of the dragon. The room was empty. There were no scales left dotting the floor, and his bag was gone. The puddle of semen on the floor was covered by the sheets, which had fresh holes in them. Atem realized blearily that he had left those holes, and not Kaiba's whipping tail or fierce claws.

Braving himself, he took a sip of what was in his canteen, slowly letting the liquid breach his lips. It was sweet, with a light film on it that made him suspect the drink was supposed to be consumed warm. The smell was fruity, but the taste was hearty and filling, distantly reminding him of Kaiba's musk, all sweet instead of salt.

His saliva had tasted of salt, whether human or dragon. Shaking the thought away, Atem emptied the canteen, feeling strangely refreshed. What had happened after he passed out? Where did Kaiba go? Was he... coming back?

Atem already knew the answer to the last question. Kaiba's bag was gone, and the dragon with it. Still, what had he done to stay the blade at the last moment?

As he moved to get up, a stabbing pain flashed inside him briefly, and he shuddered. He hadn't noticed before, but the semen plug was still crammed inside his ass. Now that he was paying attention, he could feel the liquid cum sloshing inside him, giving his stretched hole the vague sensation of being filled.

Climbing to his feet, Atem bent over slowly, fishing around with his fingers until he had a good grasp on the semen plug. Thankfully there were a few inches sticking out of him, just enough for him to dig his fingernails into and tug. Moaning softly, he worked its girth loose, his rim twitching and spasming around the plug. Cum slipped from his hole, running in gooey rivulets down his thighs before he had the thing out. Then it all splashed out in one big burst, and Atem's moan grew desperately loud, his knees shaking as his ass filled with heat. Embarrassed, he was glad that Kaiba wasn't here to see this. Would those cold eyes light up in pleasure, or would he be displeased that Atem had removed the token of their mating?

He was empty, and a huge, slippery plug of Kaiba's seed remained in his hand. Staring at it, dark grey and smooth, Atem had to marvel at how something that large had fit so comfortably inside him. Of course, he had just taken much larger.

The fire crackled merrily, and Atem contemplated tossing the plug in. He nearly did it, too, hefting the thing in his hand as he thought about it melting, the whole length going back to silver nothing in the flames. But he didn't, and found himself tucking it into his bag instead, deep inside, below his extra clothes and the packs of journey-bread. The clothes that Kaiba had stripped him of so long ago were neatly folded on top, and he pulled them on, surprised to see how clean they had stayed. His long knife, dagger, helmet, and short bow were still inside his bag, neatly tucked away as if they had never been moved. The dragoner's sickle, however, was gone.

Cursing the dragon as he thought about how much a new sickle would cost, Atem took one last look around the room. He had been ruined here, but the only thing left to prove it was the semen and his new piercing. Of course, he would have to grab a new sickle, but then he was back to being a dragon hunter.

_Damn you._

If he ever met Kaiba again, it would be on the edge of his sickle. It would be an honor to fight such a dragon, and even an honor to meet death at his claws. However, Atem didn't plan on losing the next time - because he had lost last night, and he wasn't the kind of man to leave a challenge unanswered. There were a lot of questions in the air, but Atem only needed one answer.

When would he see Kaiba again?

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Marly for their wonderful art! Just looking at the sketches gave me enough motivation to finish this project!
> 
> Special thanks to wordsOfA_feather for beta-ing my bull. She was kind enough to point out that I pretty much literally abused Atem and that was not quite the vibe I was going for. Without her, Atem would have suffered a lot more...
> 
> I also have to talk about Psychopomp, by talladeganights, which is a dragon-fucking Blueshipping fanfic that made me remember how much I love dragon fucking and inspired me to actually write some myself - which led to this mess. Please read it because it's very good.
> 
> This is not going to be the end of BEWD!Kaiba x DragonHunter!Atem, and I also intend to tell more stories about the rest of the crew, and the world they're in. I went way harder on the world-building then was absolutely necessary with a smut fic, so we'll have to see how it all ties together at the end... but there's a lot more coming ha ha. When Kaiba and Atem meet again, a world with more answers than questions will be created...


End file.
